RWBY: The Heist
by Wrecker817
Summary: Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang are the best thief's around. When they team up nobody can stop them. No job is to big for these girls. *Hiatus*
1. The Team

RWBY XOVER PAYDAY

The Team

One day I was reading some FF and noticed something. Nobody does a lot of Cross Overs, especially with RWBY. The ones I've read have been really cool. So I decided to take a shot at it, RWBY + Payday? I think it might get pretty crazy. So for starters here's everything you'll need to know, it will be in this Universe. Team RWBY wont have their weapons, aura or semblance. Also, Yang and Ruby are not sisters. Ruby and Weiss wear lightweight ballistic vests, Blake wears two piece suit and Yang wears a heavy ballistic vest. Finally, All the girls are ten years older, meaning Blake Weiss and Yang are twenty seven and Ruby is twenty five.

* * *

**Team Run Down**

**Ruby Rose: The Master Mind.** The leader of this team. She has an inhuman ability to convince people to do what she wants, or help her out. Who knows how this girl is able to do such a thing is terrifying. However it was one of the most important things one could ask for if the situation got out of hand. She was able to keep all of the hostages calm and stay still, some even helped out when one of them would get hurt.

**Weiss Schnee: The Technician.** When she was in school she studied to become a technical engineer. However that life was cut short after she built several small bombs and security turrets in her dorm room out of boredom. Where she lacked in stealth and brute force she outshines anyone with her technical prowess. If it was a piece of tech or could make an explosion, she could build it.

**Blake Belladonna: The Ghost.** Before she had joined up with the rest of her friends, Blake was a master thief. Able to get in and out on her own without the use of violence. She was the best of the best when it came to stealth. Most people didn't even know she existed. Blake certainly wasn't the most famous thief in the business, but she was the best.

**Yang Xiao Long: The Enforcer. **One of the best when it came to avoiding jail. Well not avoiding it per say, but beating the crap out of any cop that was able to get their hands on her and then booking it away. She was one of the most violent people out there, always wishing to go head first and guns blazing rather than use stealth. Before she joined with her team, Yang was often employed by other crime syndicates to execute jobs that no one else could.

* * *

**Day of the heist**

"Jaune you need to drive now! We don't have time to wait around, Yang is loosing too much blood, too fast, now get going!" Ruby yelled to the clumsy driver. Jaune wasn't the brightest person, but when it came to cars nobody could beat him. That's why he was the prime choice for a professional get away driver.

"I'm going, I'm going! Shut the back door! I'll loose them don't you worry." Jaune sped down the street with the four girls in his back seat trying to do what they can to stop the blond fighters blood from pouring all over the floor.

"Weiss I need the scissors out of my kit, Blake give her some pain meds to help calm her down!" Yang's screams were deafening as she fought against the pain and being held down by her friends.

* * *

**Ten days before the heist**

The team just got back to their hideout, an antique shop named Beacon, after another successful job. This time it was a simple robbery to grab a tiara out of a jewelry store. They were in and out before anyone was able to notice. Each member was vital to their missions going off without a hitch.

"Hey Ruby, any news from Bain on when we'll get paid?" Yang asked her leader.

"You're always so impatient Yang. We should have the money wired to us within the hour. Remember Bain didn't hire us, he just linked us to that Vlad guy." She informed her friend. Yang flopped onto the couch taking up as much of it as possible. Weiss went over to the computer and security system, going through with her standard diagnosis.

"I agree with Yang." Weiss added. "It wouldn't hurt Vlad to be a little punctual though. When the job is done we should get paid, not some time after." Ruby and Blake exchanged a look, finding it strange that Weiss and Yang would agree on something. However when it came to their money and lives, all of them could agree with each other.

"Look I'll go talk to Vlad and see what's going on." Ruby left the room and her friends. She went down the hall and pulled her phone out. She called Vlad and got his overjoyed voice yelling back at her.

"Ruby! Your team is amazing! Dimitri will have to buy a whole new tiara now! That will teach him to cross me. If you ever want another job call me. I already have one in mind. Payment is on it's way as we speak. Time to celebrate!" The call quickly cut off without Ruby being able to even say one word to the overjoyed Ukrainian. She walked back to her team seeing nobody move but Blake, who stood in front of their individual terminals that monitored all of their off shore accounts. The black haired girl turned to her leader and nodded at her. Vlad came through, payment was now in their accounts, and the day could be laid to rest.

* * *

A week had past and the team was ready for a new mission. Ruby checked over to see what Bain had offered. A simple job that paid really well sounded great to her and her team.

"A bank heist?" Ruby selected the mission to see the parameters. "780K payout plus whatever we get from the bank. Probability of swat teams. Sounds simple, let's see what the team wants." The girl got up from her computer and walked over to her friends.

"Alright guys I've got another job if you want it." The rest of the team came over to talk with her, Blake speaking up first.

"What are we looking at?"

"A bank heist, cash." Blake nodded approvingly, next was Weiss's turn for questioning.

"What's the security look like?"

"Standard bank guards, none of which have any background in military or police, and several cameras. There's also a high chance for Swat to show up." The rest of the team looked over to Yang, knowing exactly what her question was going to be.

"What's the pay?" The blond said with a large smile.

"780K plus whatever we can get from the bank itself. It pays decent and should be a cake walk. Are we in?" The team smiled and nodded.

"I'll go get in touch with Bain then." Ruby went back to her computer and selected the mission, a message from Bain came up.

_Do you want any of the assets?_ Ruby quickly looked over the assets that were available and selected three. A reply from Bain came quick.

_Blueprints, Insider Info and Expert Driver. Got it, you want the same driver as last time?_

Once the string of quick messages was done, Ruby went back to her team.

"Alright guys, we go in three days, midday. There shouldn't be as many people there then." Yang jumped up.

"Great! That means there's more than enough time for us to have some fun." Yang walked over to the fridge and grabbed a few beers from it and tossed it to her friends.

"Yang you do realize it's only three right?" Weiss asked her ecstatic friend.

"Yeah, which means it's happy hour! So let's be happy." The friends shared a light laugh and clinked their bottles together.

"To being happy!" Ruby toasted.

"To being happy!" The girls enjoyed their time of fun. It was nice to be loaded with money, have an exciting life, and be bad ass like they were.

* * *

**Day of the heist**

The team suited up and grabbed their preferred weapons. Ruby grabbed her custom M308 assault rifle ,that she used as a sniper, Crosskill pistol and her med kit. Weiss picked up her favorite UAR assault rifle, Locomotive 12G shotgun, the sentry gun she just finished and some shaped charges. Blake snagged her special Kobus 90 submachine gun, STRYK 18c automatic pistol, and her ECM jammers. Finally Yang got her favorite form of overkill, her KSP light machine gun and OVE9000 saw, along with enough ammo to take on the entire city.

The team was set and ready for this job. They walked outside of Beacon and saw their driver sitting in his van. A trusty man named Jaune Arc. They all climbed into the van and drove towards the bank. Jaune backed the van up in an alley way across from the bank. The vehicle came to a stop and he turned around to face them.

"Alright ladies we're here. Get ready with whatever else you need to do before you go at it. And remember to be careful." Yang smiled at their driver.

"Don't worry Jaune. We're always careful. I even promise we'll go quiet this time." Ruby shook her head and laid down her plans for the mission along with any new specs Bain got her.

"Quiet wont work this time Yang. Thanks to the insider info and blueprints Bain got us this should go a lot smoother. We're looking at four security guards, along with the banks manager. Around seven cameras are scattered around the property. One in front, one watching the back staircase, two on the roof, one overlooking the tellers office, and finally two watching the main room." Ruby paused for a moment and looked up at her team, just enough time for Blake to ask a question.

"So then how are we getting in through the vault door?" All attention was turned back to Ruby.

"We have a thermal drill stashed in the parking lot. Once we grab it, Weiss, set the drill up and make it as efficient as possible, we don't need it crashing on us."

"Got it, make that drill perfect." The white haired teammate commented.

"Before she does that, Blake we need you to take care of the cameras and alarms." Blake gave a nod to her leader.

"Then once you do that I will keep all of the civilians together and calm. It's a good thing I brought some extra zip ties today."

"Finally, Yang while this is all happening, you get to take care of the gaurds. Then use your saw to cut into the ATM's that are in the lobby, grab all the cash and bring it back to the van quick. We'll need you back with us as soon as possible." Their leader continued.

"Sounds like they should have a nice bonus in them." Ruby smiled at Yang and looked over her team.

"Alright everyone. Let's do this."

**So let me know how the concept of this is. I'm thinking it's going to be about a grand total of three or four heists. So let me know your thoughts and what type of Heists you would want the girls to pull.**


	2. The Bank Heist

**Chapter 2**

The Bank Heist

The team split left the alley and split apart. Weiss, Blake and Yang went behind the bank into the parking lot while Ruby headed towards the banks entrance.

The three members through on their masks. Weiss wore a white, black, and red mask with the face of a boar. It had a blue snowflake printed over the right eye and a small cut over the left. Blake wore a black, red, and white mask with the face of a raven. It had a black ball of fire straight down the middle of the face. Yang had a white, black and red mask with the face of a bear. It had a yellow flaming heart across the mouth and nose. Weiss quickly found the truck that had the drill hidden inside it. She grabbed the heavy bag and saw Blake picking the lock to the back door. Yang went passed them towards the stairs to get to the roof. She peeked her head around the corner and saw a camera. Sneaking underneath it she pulled the cord on it, stopping it's recording feed. A sly smile crept on her face and she went up the set of stairs and looked over the ledge. She heard one of the guards on his radio.

"The camera? Yeah I'll go check it." Yang ducked down the stairs and hid on the other side of them as the guard came down them. He went over to the camera and saw the cord hanging from it. Yang began sneaking up on him when his radio went off again.

"Did you figure it out yet?" The voice on the other side of the radio asked him.

"Hold on a second. Shit you only gave me like ten seconds." The man retorted to his friend.

"Alright alright, don't get so pussy hurt, just fix it." Before the man could reply Yang was behind him and got him in a sleeper hold. The man struggled a bit before he was put down. She set his body in front of the door in hopes it would stop anyone from leaving through that way. Yang went back up the stairs, saw the coast was clear, and moved to the next corner. She peeked around and saw another camera over a small walkway that seemed to be raised up to it.

"Well that's convenient." She walked up to the camera and pulled the feed on it as well. Yang turned her head to see the door to the roof open up, a guard and the bank manager came up, the guard quickly drew his weapon on her.

Blake finished picking the lock and went into the back door with Weiss following her. They stopped next to the staircase as they heard two voices talking and heading up the stairs. Blake motioned for Weiss to stay put as she cautiously followed them up the stairs.

"Put your hands up! Get on the floor!" The man yelled at her. She cocked her head.

"Do you want me to put my hands up or get on the floor? You're pretty confusing right now." Yang stalled just long enough as Blake began to sneak up behind the guard and quickly snapped his neck, leaving the frightened bank manager in between them. He turned to see Blake and his dead security, fear was quickly taking over him until he felt a tap on his shoulder. The man turned to briefly see a large fist hit him in the face and knock him out. Yang rest a hand on her friends shoulder.

"Man, you sure have great timing."

"I'm just impressed how quiet you've been so far." They shared a quick smile, grabbed his key card, then headed back down the stairs. Yang walked up to the security room and put the key card into the door, she burst into the door to kick the sitting guard in the head. The man fell over and slowly started getting back up only to find himself in a choke hold. The life slowly left him, the girl looked back to her friends and nodded. Security was taken care of now, except for the one guard in the lobby. Weiss peeked her head out into the main room, seeing no one but hearing them on the other side of their cubicles. She turned her head to the right and saw the vault ready and waiting for her. She slowly snuck over to the vault and set the bag down. Weiss went to work building the drill, Blake placed down her ECM jammer, and Yang walked over to where the people in their cubicles were talking. She pulled out her gun and pointed it at the two people talking.

"Please just lay on the ground and don't make any noise. Do that and you wont get hurt. You also wont be in the crossfire. I hear bullets are very bad for your health." They complied and got onto the ground. Yang quickly zip tied their hands. She quickly made her way back to Blake.

"You ready Yellow? Red should be in position by now." The black haired thief asked her.

"Yeah we should-"

"Excuse me ladies and gentlemen. Can I have your attention please?" Blake and Yang heard a familiar voice calling from the other room. They started walking over to the lobby and saw their leader. Ruby had a black, red, and white mask with the face of a wolf and two red roses on each of the cheeks. She was holding her gun up to the people.

"I would like to inform you that you're being robbed today, so if everyone can listen and be patient, nobody will get hurt. Starting with the tellers. For every one cop that shows up, two people will die. The cop and one of these nice people. So please don't push those buttons under your desk." Ruby said to the crowd as a scare tactic rather than truth. Blake and Yang came into the lobby weapons drawn.

"So if all of you can get on the ground for my friends here to tie you up that would be great! You there...Mr guard guy. I need you to unlock the tellers office. Please?" The guard got up and slowly walked over to the door closest to Ruby. He unlocked the door and the two tellers came out and joined the crowd of people. A minute later and everyone was all tied up and Weiss came walking around.

"The drill's going. We should be through in three minutes. Should I set up a turret?"

"Well you can, I don't see any need though." Ruby replied. Not two seconds went by and they heard a siren off in the distance.

"Well now I see a need. Alright then. Who decided to push the button? Who thought it would be a good idea to be hero?" Ruby began questioning the hostages.

"Ah shit. That may have been my fault." Ruby looked over to Yang scratching the back of her head.

"I never tied up the bank manager on the roof. I figured he would be knocked out long enough. Guess I'm really no good at being quiet."

"Can't worry about it now. Yellow get those ATM's open. We can grab that cash at a least. White, you should probably go ahead and set up that turret. Put it on the back door, cover our escape. Three minutes is going to take forever." The blond beauty went to work quickly sawing the machines open while Weiss set up her turret in front of the bank along with a few trip mines around the place.

"As for all of you people, it sure would be great if you could all shuffle into the tellers office. It can provide a little cover for you." Ruby smiled at the scared people. Despite their fear, that logic was sound. They started to move into the tellers office and crowd each other. She walked up to the door and looked at them.

"Now please stay in here until the police come and get you." The people saw her smile as she closed the door on them.

"Alright people we've got thirty seconds tops before the cops get here, Black! How's the drill coming?" Ruby yelled to her teammate.

"It looks like another minute and we'll be set." She replied.

"Sounds good, Yellow get those bags near the back door, ready to get out of here." The blond fighter grabbed the bags and walked towards the back door. Ruby turned her head to look out the front door and saw a handful of cops setting up across the street. She smiled behind her mask and walked over to the vault where the rest of the team grouped up around her.

"Vaults open in fifteen Red." Blake informed her leader. The drill broke through and they quickly moved it out of the way. Yang pulled open the heavy door as their team quickly made it inside and started loading the money into the duffel bags they brought when they heard a series of automatic fire go off.

"White let's go! Black, Yellow you two finish loading the money." Ruby and Weiss went to the front of the store and saw her turret go to town as a few careless cops as they tried to make their way in the front door.

"Turret will be empty in about four more bursts." Weiss and Ruby started applying suppressing fire along with the turret. _**Boom **_Not three seconds went by before an explosion went off behind the tellers office. Ruby turned her head in the direction.

"Proximity mine behind the office went off. They're trying to flank us. I'm on it." Weiss informed Ruby as she went to the explosion and began laying down suppressing fire on the few cops that tried to get around them. A loud noise was heard overhead.

"Swat! Yellow handle them!" Ruby bellowed over their com.

"Got it!" Yang dropped her bag and ran up the stairs and set up right inside of the door. She watched as six swat members rappelled in from the helicopter. The second they landed she started firing at them. They tried scrambling for cover but the roof provided little. A few seconds later they lay dead or critically wounded on the roof. Yang stood up in the doorway as she reported in

"Swat's down, I'm-" _**Clack**_She put a hand on her hip and picked it up. A dark crimson stained her hand.

"Yellow are you there?" Ruby called to her now silent teammate. "I need a sitrep, what's going on Yellow?" nothing but static played over the com.

"Damn it, White fall back to the vault and load the rest of the money, Black go check on Yellow!" The team did as told with Ruby going to the corner next to the vault and keeping an eye open for any unwanted company. Blake started going up the stairs when she saw Yang fall down the flight.

"Ow. That was uncomfortable." Even after being shot, Yang still had the energy to throw out a joke or two.

"Can you walk?" Blake asked her bleeding friend.

"Yeah, I think I can make it the rest of the way." Blake helped Yang to her feet as the two began heading down the stairs.

"We're set! Let's get out of here!" Weiss said as she threw the bags out of the vault. Each member grabbed one as Yang, despite the wound, carried four. The team made it out of the side door and started firing on the unsuspecting police stationed around back. They came to the corner of the bank and Ruby, Weiss and Blake all sprayed bullets at anything moving as Yang made her way across the street. She threw the bags into the van and set up at the corner of the alley shooting her massive rifle down at the police not in cover. Next was Blake, she made her way quickly across the street and sat up next to Yang following suit. Then Weiss, followed by Ruby. As everyone made their way into the van, Yang felt a tug on her hair. It pulled her down out of the vehicle and she quickly turned to face a fully armored soldier. She began laying into the poor man. Despite his armor, Yang's punches proceeded to stagger the man. She threw one straight into his face shattering his protective visor.

"Nobody fucking touches my hair!" She yelled at the unconscious man then fell onto the ground.

"Yang!" Ruby jumped out and grabbed her teammate and lifted her into the van.

"Jaune you need to drive now! We don't have time to wait around, Yang is loosing too much blood, too fast, now get going!"

**Three Days Later**

Ruby walked around Beacon and came up to Yang, laying on the couch.

"How are ya holding up Yang?" She asked her injured friend.

"Feel like shit." Yang said into pillow. Ruby smiled at her friends comment. The heist turned out to be a success. No civilian casualties, nearly two million payout in the end, and Despite Yang's injuries and the unknown of a bulldozer showing up. A large payout kept Yang happy, even if she was out of commission for a few weeks. The days we're starting to get a bit riskier, but the rewards were worth it.

* * *

**Yay! I liked this chapter and their code names. Let me know your thoughts on the masks. As for the next heist I was thinking either a Watchdogs or a Firestarter. Which would you guys prefer?**


	3. Watchdogs

**So their really isn****'****t much to write about in Watchdogs. I love the mission, but it's just holding out...But I decided to write it all the same ****for you awesome people!**** I hope you all enjoy it!**

Day 1: Watchdogs

Police gunfire and screeching brakes flooded the street as the armored car came to a harsh stop.

"Dammit! Our drivers dead. We need to set up another pickup." Ruby said from the back of the vehicle.

"I think we have more pressing matters as of this moment!" Weiss yelled out next to her. They turned to look at the door and see it riddled with gunfire at its hinges. The door fell and the team immediately started opening fire at the police stupid enough to try and form a barrier around the door.

"Grab the coke and move up those stairs! I'll cover you!" Ruby yelled out to her team. The girls grabbed the large duffel bags and ran up the stairs. Weiss and Blake threw two bags each into a corner and turned to see Yang follow them up carrying four bags. She dropped them and let out a sigh.

"I guess you're feeling all better." Blake joked with her.

"Hey if anything, getting shot is just good motivation." Yang smiled as Weiss piped up.

"Motivation for what? Not dieing?" Yang simply smiled and slapped her back. The girls turned and saw Ruby follow them up with one final bag.

"No I didn't want any cover or anything! Thanks assholes!" She snapped at her teammates as they let off some small laughs.

"Whatever, we need to set up now, Bain has a driver coming for the coke and one coming to get us. We need to get ready. And play nice, they're new. Names are Sky and Dove I think. So be ready." Ruby informed them.

"Why two vehicles? Why wouldn't we leave in the same vehicle? I don't get it." Weiss asked making a valid point.

"It's how it is. Now set up some mines on this back door and cover the front, Yang and Blake cover that window." The girls set out right as a swat team was starting to enter the building. They laid down suppressing fire in hopes to get them out of the close quarters area.

"I'll be there in thirty seconds under the warehouse building. Be there!" Sky yelled over the radio to them.

"Alright ladies that's right where we are so lets hold on a bit longer!"

"Right!" The girls yelled out in unison.

"OH SHIT! Two bulldozers coming up the stairs! Fire on the front!" Yang yelled as everyone looked at the front to see the two heavily armored troops walk into the small building only to be lit up by the variety of automatic fire. Their armor shredded under the bullets and the two men fell to the ground.

"I still hate those things." Yang commented.

"At least we haven't dealt with any cloakers in a long time." Blake said to her yellow haired friend.

"Let's not talk about those. You'll probably jinx us."

"I'm here! Drop the coke already!" Sky said as the truck pulled up underneath them. The team began throwing all nine bags down to him. Once the ninth hit they called out and he drove off.

"Just a bit longer and we can get out of here girls." This time the police got a little creative. A bulldozer, two tasers, and three shields started to rush them from the front, while a fully armored swat team was breaking down the back door. _**Boom**_ To no avail, the back door exploded as Weiss's trip mines went off sending the swat team flying. The three shields burst threw the door and one knocked Weiss down, only to receive an armor piercing shot straight threw his head. The other two's heads followed suit and exploded. The tasers shot their volts at Blake and Ruby connecting with a hit. The girls started convulsing from the electricity and held down the trigger to their guns not many of the bullets hit the tasers but they hit none the less. Ruby and Blake fell to the ground. The bulldozer charged Yang and tackled her to the ground. Yang tried to punch the man, but without leverage her punches did nothing to the heavily armored soldier. He grabbed her hands and began handcuffing them together only to be stopped by a knife through the top of his helmet. He fell over and Yang looked to see Weiss standing over the girl offering a hand. The team got to their feet and noticed not many other officers were trying to get to them after that.

"Guys! I'm coming down the main street! Meet me there!" Dove said over the radio to the girls.

"Wait what? You're an idiot! Don't come down that street that's where all the cops are!" Ruby called back to him. She ran to the window and looked out as a poorly armored car pulled up and ran over two officers. The vehicle was immediately being shot at. Dove never stood a chance.

"Dammit! Idiot! What was he thinking? Let's hold out a bit longer I'll call Bain." Ruby stepped to the side and spoke to Bain as the others laid into the police in hopes they would stay away.

"Bain! Your idiot driver drove into the police. We need another ride out!"

"I got you, a veteran pilot is on his way. Helicopter is two minutes out." Ruby walked back to her team.

"Two minutes out and we'll have a ride."

"Let's hope this one doesn't drive into the police as well." Blake commented.

"That's going to be hard, considering he's flying a helicopter." The team got devilish smiles on their face and started holding out once more. After being beaten back so rough the police started forming a perimeter rather than assaulting them. The time to breath was now. Almost fifteen special forces all sent at them today was not an easy thing to overcome. Then again this team wasn't exactly something that could be taken lightly.

"I hear you ladies could use a ride out of there." A familiar voice sounded over their radios.

"Ren is that you?" Ruby asked.

"The one and only. I'll be landing on the rooftop next to you in thirty seconds, I have to make a quick pick up." The radio cut to static once more with the awaiting girls looking at each other with confusion.

"A pick up? Aren't we his pickup?" Weiss said what all the girls were thinking.

"We'll figure that out later, right now lets get up to that roof." Everyone nodded and left out the back door, stepping over the six dead swat members. They climbed up the stairs just as his helicopter came and dropped down four rappelling hooks. They hooked up and began acceding to the vehicle as it took off. Ruby began climbing into the helicopter only to be greeted by a hand offering her help. She looked up and saw a girl with orange hair in a black and pink combat suit.

"Nora? What are you doing here?" Ruby asked her as the other girls climbed into the copter and closed the doors.

"One of the safe houses I was staying in was a block away from that warehouse you guys were in. When I looked through my scope I saw you four fighting against some shields, and decided they didn't need their heads anymore." Nora smiled brightly at the girls as they looked at each other cautiously. She may be one of the most talented snipers around but she scared the hell out of everyone. Everyone except Ren. Nobody understood their relationship. Some thought they dated, some thought they just fucked, most thought they were a shared battery system that Nora stole all of the energy so Ren was left with little to none.

"So what Nora means is that you ladies owe us for this, how about a few rounds at Forever Fall?" Ren told the girls.

"I still don't know why you like that bar. Emerald Forest has much better music." Yang commented to her friend.

"We'll go wherever you want later, but we need to finish this job first. Do you know where we're going Ren?"

"The docks right? You've got to get this stuff to that sleazy asshole Hector right?"

"Yeah, I'm not ever certain if a five mil payout is enough for this job. We all almost died at the last one." Everyone agreed to that. The helicopter flew away from the scene. A few hours later when it was dark they began descending over the docks.

Day 2

"Bad news guys." Ren spoke over the radio. "It looks like your driver bailed and left the truck in the open. You've got cops crawling all over it now."

"We'll handle it, thanks Ren." The helicopter touched down and the team hoped out and ran towards the truck. The police called out to them only to be stopped by a hail of bullets. They girls grabbed the coke, ran inside the warehouse and flipped on the search lights.

"Alright ladies I know this is going to be a surprise to you but we have to hold out until Hector's boat driver comes in." Ruby informed her team.

"Why does that seem like all we did in this job? Like there wasn't much of a point other than continuous violence." Blake noted about their job.

"That is a great question Blake. Why don't you and Yang talk about it and figure out what dock the boat is coming in at." They nodded to Ruby's orders as she turned to Weiss. "Weiss, the police will be here soon, let's go set up a nice turret surprise for them out front." Ruby winked at her and the two girls ran out the front.

Blake and Yang ran towards dock seven first.

"Well it looks like he could come here. I sure hope not though, theirs almost no cover for us." Blake pointed out.

"Hey it's okay Blake, I'll keep you safe. I may do more than that." Yang said with her famous smile only to get an eye roll from her counterpart.

"You're ridiculous. Let's just keep looking around." The girls ran over to dock eight only to find a massive freighter at it.

"That's a no go." Yang said as they kept up their pace to dock nine. The girls came to the dock and found it completely open.

"Another possibility" They both said. "Let's get back to the others." Yang said followed by a nod from Blake. On the other side of the warehouse, Weiss and Ruby had finished setting up both turrets.

"Do you think they'll hold them off long enough?" Ruby asked her technical friend. Weiss simply looked at her leader.

"Okay fair enough. Then let's get back inside and wait for them to show up." And show up they did, the police rolled in with several officers barricading the building so nobody could leave. The four girls met back inside of the building at roughly the same time.

"So. This is a thing." Yang said commenting on their situation.

"Think their stupid enough to keep pressing us like they were earlier?" Blake asked her friends. Ruby shook her head.

"I hope not, we've killed a lot of people today. They've got to be some really stupid police to think they can get us now simply by sending wave after wave of their own men at us." Weiss placed a comforting hand on her back.

"They couldn't be that stupid. Yang, Blake, any idea where the boat will arrive?" The two girls gestured a thumb in opposite directions.

"Either one of these two docks." They said at the same time. Weiss gave them a look, indicating how weird that was.

"Told you she would do that." Yang smiled, holding her hand out to Blake. Blake put a twenty in it and shook her head.

"I hate both of you." Weiss said, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Guys. We got company again." Ruby said looking out the side of the dock. Police officers, clearly not knowing who they were up against, slowly walked up to the door in an attempt to surprise them.

"Hey! Are you stupid girls there?" An annoying voice called over the radio. They looked to each other and Yang answered the hail.

"Who are you calling stupid jackass?"

"I'm your damn boat driver so have some respect you dumb bitch. Without me you all die there." They all looked at each other and started laughing. Weiss took over this time.

"Listen buddy, you clearly do not know who we are or what we've done today. These small fry wont stop us. So just get your worthless self to dock nine and make it snappy." Before the man could even reply Weiss shut the com link with him off.

"What an annoyance." She added, much to the agreement of the other girls.

"FREEZE!" Two police officers shouted as they came into the building. As a response the two officers received a volley of bullets shredding them to pieces.

"There's no such kill like overkill." Yang cheered. Suddenly rapid fire machine guns were going off like crazy outside.

"Well it sounds like Weiss's turrets are going to town." Ruby explained the noise.

"Yes! Kill my precious turrets! Kill!" Weiss cheered with a strangely psychotic look in her eyes.

"You're a creepy bitch you know that Weiss." Yang said a little creeped out by her teammate. Weiss turned and stuck her tongue out.

"Okay enough. Let's grab the coke and get over to dock nine." On an instant the girls followed Ruby's orders and got to dock nine just as the driver got there.

"I've got space for four bags! Throw them in." The large orange haired man said to them. They all looked at each other skeptically.

"You dumb fuck you clearly have enough space for all nine of these stupid things." Yang said to the guy, only to receive an angry glare.

"No! Only four, now hurry." Despite what he said the girls threw in eight of the nine bags and he started to drive off. Yang tried hurling the final bag to him, only to miss and it sink in the water. Blake laughed at her teammate.

"Well at least the fish will be happy now." She placed a hand on the back of the yellow haired fighters back.

"Ren, we're ready to head out." Ruby called over to the radio, and within a few seconds his helicopter made it just above them. The all hooked up and started to climb up. Once in, Ruby spotted something out in the parking lot.

"Hey guys? Did we have ten bags of coke or just nine?" She pointed and they all saw another bag sitting where they first got all the bags in the first place.

"How they hell did that get there?"

**Aaaaaaand scene. That was Watchdogs. It won the vote from last time. Go check out my profile page and vote on the next heist. I haven't the slightest idea how many chapters this will be but the more people who follow and review the longer it gets. So let me know what you all think about it thus far with a review. :)**


End file.
